Fist
Class Info Tier 0 - Recruit He was trained by his father, mother, and grandfather in the ways of the lance. He idolized his grandfather, and hoped to be his successor one day. Tier 1 - Wyvern Rider His current class; he's now allowed to go out on missions with his grandfather and his sister. He still takes instruction from his grandfather, and occasionally another trainer, but most of his skills he only hones when in a real battle. Tier 2 - Wyvern Lord He's far from there, but he sees this as a mere stepping stone for his ultimate goal of Cockatrace Knight. In this tier, he's able to use a sword, but the lance will still his favored weapon. Tier 3 - Cockatrace Knight His goal is this rank; he wishes to please his king, but also be known as a great and powerful fighter. He wishes to protect his family to the best of his abilities, and he knows that only when he reaches this rank will he hone all of his talents and skill.﻿ Appearance His hair is colored magenta, a shade of pink, much to his absolute distaste. He's grown used to it, however, and instead takes pride in his orange eyes, for they are the same color as his fathers. He wears dark brown armor, which tends to be dirty and scratched. He only takes out of it the dents of battle, but he leaves the scars for him to bear proudly.﻿ Personality His short-temper is something he's quite aware of, and is still trying to control. After it got him into trouble multiple times, and frightened his twin sister, Flower, he's more vigilent about what he says and does, but his anger can still get the best of his judgement. He's loyal only to family and friends, yet he maintains admirable patriotism and pride for his country and king. He's often impulsive and brash, unless he's around his grandfather or twin sister. He's protective of Flower, in the sense that he's even remotely suspicious of someone being dangerous, he's ready to impale them.﻿ History He and Flower were best friends as young children, and still are, but Fist couldn't understand why she had changed so much after her disappearance. He's accepted her as she is, and continues to be there for her. He was the impulsive, cocky recruit, but he had talent and skill to back up his mouth. There were times where his mouth took him to far, resulting in a few broken ribs and other such wounds from a well-deserved beating. He used these lessons to become stronger, and encourage him to keep his mouth shut sometimes. Upon his 16th birthday, he was upgraded to a full wyvern knight and aquired his wyvern, Victory. He set off with Flower on many missions across the country, but he also keeps an eye out for a suitable wife.﻿ RP History Supports Copyright OC belongs to: amanda2324 - Member of Fire Emblem Roleplay (FERP)﻿